


Leo’s Horrbile Idea

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bisexual, F/F, F/M, Funny Truths, Gay, Leo did something, Lesbian, M/M, Oh sheet, Pansexual, Save them, Stupid dares, Truth or Dare, oh gods - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: To say Leo was bored would be an understatement. The Super Sized McShizzle was absolutely, positively bored out of his flaming mind. He grinned a mischievous grin. He smirked a troublemaker’s smirk. Leo Valdez, Son if Hephaestus, Fire User, Captain of the Argo II, One if the Seven, Super Sized McShizzle, Bad Boy Supreme, had an awful and terrible idea.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, gals, and nonbinary pals! I’m back with another fanfic! *john cena plays in the background* This time you will be joining the Greek and Roman demigods in Leo’s Horrible Idea! Can the demigods survive this? Or will they suffer? Read to find out!

(☞⌐■_■)☞Chapter 1(☞⌐■_■)☞

To say Leo was bored would be an understatement. The Super Sized McShizzle was absolutely, positively bored out of his flaming mind. The pyrotechnic teen had just came back from the dead three months ago. Despite the lot of tears and punches, the reunion was full of happiness (well as much happiness demigods can have after a war). When Leo came back, he noticed a lot has changed with his friends.

Percy and Annabeth weren’t seen very often, both trying to catch up with school. Jason has been working on building shrines for the minor gods and goddesses in both camps. Piper, Reyna, Frank, and Hazel have been discussing safe ways for demigods to visit both camps during the year. Nico had become less skinny and less pale then he had been before. Leo had also noticed how close Nico and Will Solace have been.

With all the couples going on, it made Leo’s heartbreak ache. After returning to Camp Half-Blood, Calypso had realized that her heart wasn’t for Leo. Artemis’ hunter had visited a week after Leo’s return. Thalia had came to visit Jason. Calypso wanted to see the world instead of staying at Camp. She broke up with Leo, saying that she didn’t love him and that the island made her fall in love, and had joined the Hunters. She didn’t care that she was immortal once more, only that she could finally explore the world. She left a week later.

Leo ran his hand over his face with a dejected sigh. He looked over at Festus. The Latino found no motivation to finish the wings to his bronze dragon. Leo laid upside down on the couch that he had placed in Bunker 9. He stared at the upside down coffee table in front of him.

BINGO!

He flew straight up, his vision blackening around the edges from the blood rushing from his head. He grinned a mischievous grin. He smirked a troublemaker’s smirk. Leo Valdez, Son if Hephaestus, Fire User, Captain of the Argo II, One if the Seven, Super Sized McShizzle, Bad Boy Supreme, had an awful and terrible idea.


	2. Oh No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So when i wrote and posted chapter 1, i was in school and after that i wrote and finished chapter 2. Oops¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Anyway here is chapter 2 after a few hours of chapter 1 ;P

(✿◠‿◠)Chapter 2(◠‿◠✿)

“Why do we have to do this again?” Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades and boyfriend (yes boyfriend) to William ‘Will’ Solace, complained.

“Because he wants us to...do something,” Jason Grace, aka Sparky, replied. “Piper? What did Leo want us for?”

“To cheer him up with a game,” Piper McLean, daughter of the famed Tristan McLean, rolled her eyes. “He’s still upset at Calypso leaving him. Fucking bitch wad.”

“Language!” Hazel Levesque, a New Orleanian girl from the 1920s, blushed and fanned herself as she told off Piper.

“Sexual intercourse female dog piece of trash.” Piper smirked at Hazel, daring her to correct her sentence.

Percy snorted.

“Nice one, Pipes.” Percy Jackson, Twice Savior of Olympus and Professional God and Goddess Pisser Offer, high fived Piper.

“Technically, she’s not wrong.” Annabeth Chase, girlfriend to Percy Jackson and resident Wise Girl, considered this as she walked hand in hand with her boyfriend up to Bunker 9.

During lunch yesterday, Leo invited them up to Bunker 9 to play a game after breakfast. When asked why, he told them that he just needs his friends right now due to some circumstances from 3 months ago. They didn’t question him anymore.

“Because we’re nice people, Nico.” Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, girlfriend of Thalia Grace and pseudo sister to Hazel and Nico, rolled her eyes.

“Says the girl who tried to kill him for touching your sword.” Thalia Grace, older sister to Jason and ex-lieutenant of Artemis, snorted.

“Well he did touch something that didn’t belong to him so she had a reason.” William ‘Will’ Solace, boyfriend to Nico and head doctor if the camp’s infirmary, pointed out.

“Aren’t you guys more worried about what game Leo will have us play?” Frank Zhang, resident shapeshifter and Chinese Bay Face Man, asked the group. “I mean it IS Leo. He might have us to something crazy.”

“Nope!” Piper popped the p.

The group of 10 teenagers walked up the hill the Leo’s hideout. The entrance was made of rock which could only be opened by fire. Jason knocked on the rock, signaling Leo that they had arrived. The so called “door” opened up to a dark mechanic workshop. Suddenly, a single spotlight shined onto a big, leather office chair, it’s back facing the group.

“Well well well.”

The chair spun towards the teens. Leo sat in it, his hands folded together like an evil villain, his face looking down.

“Welcome, victims, to TRUTH OR DARE!”

Leo jumped out of the leather seat with a big smile on his face and his hands spread out. Disco lights flashed throughout the room. Applause and cheers surrounded the room. After one minute of this, everything shut off and the main lights of the bunker turned on. Leo stood still with his smile still on his face and kept his stance. He eyed his friends.

“Oh we are SO screwed.” Piper groaned, placing her head in her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed chapter 2! Sort that it’s short. Once they start playing the chapters will be longer i promise. Just a reminder comments, ideas for truths and dares, and criticism is always welcome! See you next chapter (wouldnt be surprised if it is today)! Peace✌️


	3. Not An Update

Hey my guys, gals, and non-binary pals! So if u read the chapter title, u will know that this is not an update. Dont worry, this fic will NOT be abandoned. Right now The Miraculous Pizzeria is taking up my writing time and there are so many ideas i have with it. So what im going to do is finish the pizzeria fic and then i will come back to this. I promise. Scouts honor, pinky promise, ya da ya da and all that jazz. I will most likely finish The Miraculous Pizzeria before the end of the month and hopefully this fic will be back up and running soon. So yea. Thanks for reading the first 2 chapters of Leo’s Horrible Idea! I will see u guys sometime soon! Peace✌️

**Author's Note:**

> So here is chapter 1 of Leo’s Horrible Idea. I hope y’all enjoyed it! Comment are welcome and mandatory for this fic bc imma need truths and dares from y’all! So please leave comments, ideas, and criticism! See you next chapter! Peace✌️  
> (Sorry that it’s so short)


End file.
